walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Broke Jaw Ranch
Broke Jaw Ranch is a location in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. The ranch is the headquarters of a survivalist community and is owned and operated by Jeremiah Otto and his two sons, Jake and Troy. It is located to the east of San Diego, California. Pre-Apocalypse Broke Jaw Ranch was founded many decades before the apocalypse, run by the Otto family. They also used it as a survivalist group headquarter to survive such catastrophes as the collapse of the economy, the democratic form of government and/or the rule of law. They were not prepared for the rise of the dead—but owing to the survivalist mindset of the community members, it can be assumed the camp itself is heavily fortified. Many of its residents, including Jeremiah Otto, also have racist and/or white supremacist beliefs, but according to Jake most identify as libertarians. The camp itself contains vegetable patches, guard towers, an RV camp and solar panels. They also have access to assault rilfles and advanced military hardware such as helicopters. Post-Apocalypse After the apocalypse began, the ranch truly became a survivalist haven as several more people moved onto the ranch. Given the ranch's isolated location and the fact its inhabitants had been stockpiling supplies for an event such as the outbreak, the community was able to thrive for weeks. After the Clarks are brought to the ranch, they begin to assimilate themselves into the community and drawing ties with leadership. Conflict spirals out of control with the Native Americans of the Black Hat Reservation after Troy and several militia raid their camp to rescue Alicia, leaving several Natives dead. As retaliation, the Natives unleash an anthrax attack on the ranch, killing many members of the militia, including Jimmie and Joseph, as many victims reanimated and attacked numerous ranchers. A peace agreement is finally reached with the death of Jeremiah Otto and the Native Americans move onto the ranch. Tensions continue to flare and are worsened as the water situation becomes critical, threatening the way of life for everyone on the ranch as they are set to run out of water in 6 weeks. Just as things begin to turn around for Broke Jaw Ranch, they are overrun by a large horde of zombies, having been led to the ranch by Troy, who was exiled. The residents attempt to deter the horde by creating a wall using the RVs, but they break through and kill several people, including Cooper, Gabe, and Mrs. Twomey. The remaining ranchers and militia flee into the underground pantry with the surviving Natives. Unfortunately, the vent providing fresh air into the bunker is blocked, and air is set to run out in a couple of hours, leaving everyone to suffocate to death. While Ofelia and Lee are able to unblock the vent, it is too late for everyone in the bunker as they all suffocated, with several people reanimating and killing those who passed out. As a result, the remaining residents of the ranch are killed, including Blake, Pat and her son Dax, Kerry and her family, Bob, Stan, Christine, and Erin. Troy and the Clarks, along with Qaletaqa, Ofelia, and Lee, are the only ones to escape from the burning ranch with their lives. Inhabitants Residents *''Jeremiah Otto'' (Co-Founder and Former Leader) *''Jake Otto'' (Former Co-Leader) *''Troy Otto'' *''Tracy Otto'' *''Russell Brown'' (Co-Founder) *''Phil McCarthy'' (Co-Founder) *''Willy'' *''Charlene Daley'' *''Martha Brown'' *''Jimmie'' *''Joseph'' *''Terrance Shafford'' *''Cooper'' *''Klah Jackson'' *''John Hogan'' *''José'' *''Marta'' *''Mrs. Twomey'' *''Paul'' *''Gabe Dille'' *''Stan'' *''Kerry'' *''Dax Daley'' *''Blake Sarno'' *''Bob'' *''Pat Daley'' *''Erin Twomey'' *''Christine'' *''Kerry's Father'' *''Kerry's Son'' *''Medic'' *''Apron Man'' *''Sleeping Guard'' *''Militiaman'' *260 unnamed people Newcomers *Alicia Clark (Former De-Facto Leader) *Qaletaqa Walker (Former Co-Leader) *Lee *''Nicholas Clark'' *''Madison Clark'' *''Ofelia Salazar'' Formerly *Luciana Galvez *''Vernon Trimbol'' (Co-Founder) *''Kathy Trimbol'' *''Mike Trimbol'' *''Gretchen Trimbol'' Deaths *Martha Brown (Alive and Zombified) *Russell Brown *Jimmie (Alive and Zombified) *Joseph (Alive and Zombified) *Jeremiah Otto *Terrance Shafford *Klah Jackson *Cooper *Jake Otto (Alive and Zombified) *José *John Hogan *Marta *Mrs. Twomey *Paul *Gabe Dille *Stan *Kerry *Dax Daley *Blake Sarno *Bob *Pat Daley (Alive and Zombified) *Erin Twomey *Christine *Kerry's Father *Kerry's Son *Many unnamed residents *Many unnamed Black Hat Reservation residents Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 *"The New Frontier" *"TEOTWAWKI" *"Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" *"Red Dirt" *"The Unveiling" *"Children of Wrath" *"Minotaur" *"The Diviner" *"Brother's Keeper" *"This Land Is Your Land" Trivia *It's revealed that Otto's family weren't the only one survivalist community in the area. **However it's unclear what was their fate after the outbreak. Category:Locations Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Locations Category:Safe Zones Category:Groups